


March 24, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confusion formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he tilted his head to one side when Jonathan Kent gave him the day off.





	March 24, 2002

I never created DC.

Confusion formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he tilted his head to one side when Jonathan Kent gave him the day off instead of asking him to feed the farm animals.

THE END


End file.
